Na sua estante
by Silverghost
Summary: Parte 3 de 3. Cansada da aparente apatia de Remus, Nymphadora vai ter uma conversa séria com a mãe. O que pode sair de um jantar romântico à luz de velas no número 12 do Largo Grimmauld?
1. Chapter 1

**Eu não tinha planejado escrever outra fic enquanto me ocupava com SS. Não tinha nem me passado pela cabeça essa possibilidade para não me sobrecarregar... Mas existem certas coisas que não dá para escapar...**

**Tenho certeza que vocês já ouviram falar em um velho ditado que diz "ser mãe é padecer no Paraíso". Me pergunto que tipo de mãe serei no futuro... E em que tipo de mãe sou agora. Qualquer dúvida, acho que eu deveria perguntar à Tha...**

**Muito bem... É por causa da Tha que eu estou aqui. Minha filhota, minha pequena, que hoje completa 17 aninhos (e não me perguntem como posso ser mãe de uma garota de 17 anos tendo apenas 19. São mistérios perversos...).**

**"Na sua estante" é um presente para ela. Eu não deveria estar aqui, sabe? Deveria estar estudando para o concurso do MP, deveria estar cuidando da minha gastrite que não me deixa em paz, deveria estar ensaiando para a apresentação de dia das mães do coral... Mas é minha filha. Alguma mãe é capaz de negar alguma coisa à sua filha quando está ao seu pleno alcance atendê-la?**

**Espero que gostem dessa fic, apesar dela ter sido escrita com uma certa pressa e em meio a muitas rodadas de café e remédios para gripe e estômago... Não estou muito no meu normal hoje. Aliás, não estou no meu normal há muitos dias... Estou falando coisa com coisa? Acho que não...**

**Bem, então melhor eu ir, antes que comece a babar em cima do teclado. Minha mãe me dopou aqui com remédio... Assim que possível (não sei quando, mas algum dia), vem o próximo capítulo...**

**Beijos para todos e, obviamente, uma benção especial para a filhota (e eu falo com a senhorita mais tarde...),**

**Silverghost.**

* * *

**Na sua estante - parte 1**

* * *

Ela parou diante do portão branco em que tantas vezes se pendurara durante a infância, usando-o quase como gangorra, de um lado para o outro, de um lado para o outro, até sua mãe aparecer e, invariavelmente, tirá-la de lá pelas orelhas.

Sorriu de leve à memória enquanto abria o portão, arrancando dele um longo gemido. Há muitos anos que ninguém usava aquela passagem para deixar o casario. Seus pais sempre tinham preferido a lareira.

Andou alguns metros pelo jardim bem cuidado. Obra da mãe, certamente. Seu pai nunca tivera muito talento para aquele tipo de trabalho. Na verdade, nenhum dos dois tinha talento para tanto... Eram distraídos, desastrados... Mas sua mãe pelo menos tinha magia. Contava um ponto a favor dela. Fora que Andie era realmente muito boa com feitiços domésticos.

Coisa que a filha – definitivamente – não puxara.

Passando a mão pelos cabelos, que insistiam em se arrepiar com o vento frio que soprava pela estrada vazia, ela se apoiou no batente da porta, pronta para tocar a campainha. Entretanto, antes que pudesse fazê-lo, a maçaneta girou sozinha e a passagem se abriu com um clique baixo.

- Boa tarde, Nymphadora!

A jovem piscou os olhos, contrariada, enquanto entrava na casa, fechando a porta atrás de si. A mãe estava sentada numa poltrona, de frente para a tv, a varinha ainda levantada na direção da porta.

- Mãe, quantas vezes eu tenho que pedir...

- Não insista, querida, eu não vou chamá-la pelo sobrenome. – Andie respondeu, sem tirar os olhos da televisão – Sabe, eu não entendo esses trouxas... É claro e óbvio para mim que esses dois são animagos... Acho que eles estão conspirando contra o bispo.

Tonks aproximou-se da poltrona de Andrômeda, olhando por cima da cabeça da mãe.

- Que filme é esse? – ela perguntou, observando uma águia pairar sobre a cabeça de um cavaleiro a conversar com um monge.

- Hum... Lady alguma coisa... - Andrômeda apontou com o pé a caixa da fita no chão – Olhe ali, Nymphadora.

Reprimindo um bufo de raiva, a moça abaixou-se, sentando-se aos pés da mãe e puxando para si a caixa.

- "O feitiço de Áquila". Onde a senhora encontrou esse?

- Seu pai trouxe para mim da cidade ontem. – ela respondeu, voltando-se pela primeira vez para a filha – Que olheiras são essas? O que você anda fazendo, mocinha? Virando noites em batidas de novo?

Tonks não estava prestando atenção na mãe. No momento, seus olhos estavam presos no elegante cavaleiro, que acabara de se transformar em um lobo portentoso, de alvos caninos e olhos escuros.

Andrômeda observou a filha pular, desligando a televisão com um gesto brusco. A moça passou alguns instantes parada, ajoelhada no chão, respirando pesadamente. Passou a mão pelos cabelos **– **que naquele dia estavam de um verde azulado - e voltou a se sentar, virando o rosto para a mãe.

- Eu estou com problemas.

Andrômeda suspirou.

- Deixe-me adivinhar... Tem a ver com o Lupin de novo, não é? – a morena levantou-se, exasperada, começando a caminhar ao longo da sala, sem olhar para a filha – Por Merlin, Nymphadora! Com tantos homens no mundo, por que você tinha que se apaixonar justamente por ele?

Os olhos da jovem se estreitaram em fúria.

- A senhora está dizendo isso por que ele é um lobisomem?

Parando de chofre, Andrômeda encarou a filha com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados.

- Mas é claro que não! De onde você tirou isso? Eu posso ser uma Black, Nymphadora, mas isso não significa... Nunca me passou pela cabeça... – deixando-se cair sentada novamente, a mulher suspirou, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos – Eu receio por você, Nym... Só isso. Mas conheço Remus, como conhecia James e Sirius. Ele não é uma pessoa fácil – ela voltou a levantar a cabeça – O que aconteceu desta vez?

Um meio sorriso apareceu nos lábios da jovem e ela mirou a mãe sonhadoramente.

- Bem, tudo começou mais ou menos semana retrasada... Uma batida a um cinema abandonado, alguns trouxas estavam sendo mantidos em cativeiro por comensais lá...

- Ouvi falar disso. Saiu no Profeta Diário. – Andrômeda respondeu, observando-a com atenção – Mas a notícia foi que o Ministério desbaratou todo o esquema... O que você e Remus podem ter a ver com a história?

Nymphadora arqueou a sobrancelha, os cabelos tomando agora um tom de lilás.

- Aqueles bundões do ministério não tiveram nada a ver com isso. – ela respondeu, mal humorada – Foram as investigações de Remus e Shacklebolt que nos levaram ao esconderijo. Eles só foram se mexer depois que os jornalistas chegaram, quando o pessoal da Ordem já tinha quase dado um jeito em tudo! Eu tive que escapar do Ministério para poder participar da batida!

- Bom saber em que tipo de fria a senhorita anda se metendo. – Andrômeda suspirou – Continue.

- Muito bem... Aconteceu um pequeno acidente durante a batida... Nada muito grave, a senhora não precisa se preocupar... E Remus me levou ao St. Mungus. E depois, ele me levou para o Largo Grimmauld.

- Quer dizer que a senhorita foi internada e não teve a dignidade de mandar uma coruja para sua mãe!

A moça revirou os olhos, já esperando por aquela ceninha. Mas a lembrança do que acontecera depois do hospital fez com que o ar sonhador voltasse para seus olhos. Andrômeda observou a filha em silêncio por alguns instantes antes de balançar a cabeça, suspirando.

O olhar de Nymphadora tornou-se quase sonhador. Andrômeda observou a filha em silêncio por alguns instantes antes de revirar os olhos.

- Hum... Eu acho que não quero saber o que aconteceu em Grimmauld Place...

- Mas, mamãe! Eu não acabei ainda!

Andrômeda arqueou a sobrancelha, num gesto muito parecido ao da filha quando exasperada, e cruzou os braços.

- Nymphadora, você poderia me poupar destes detalhes sórdidos?

Imediatamente, um rubor varreu as faces da jovem e ela se levantou.

- Mas esse é o problema! Não há detalhes sórdidos!

Os olhos da mulher mais velha se arregalaram.

- E você acha isso ruim?

- Claro que acho! Mãe, entenda de uma vez por todas... Não tem como eu me apaixonar por um coelho... Eu já gosto do lobo mau.

Andrômeda revirou os olhos.

- Obrigada pela imagem mental que você me fez formar neste instante. – ela suspirou – Muito bem. Então não aconteceu nada. Vocês continuam no mesmo ponto de sempre, aliás, em ponto algum.

- Também não. – Nymphadora voltou a suspirar, encarando a mãe – Ele cuidou de mim enquanto eu estive meio fraca para me levantar sozinha; e, por favor, não me interrompa, eu não tinha como mandar corujas para a senhora! E, bem... No dia da sopa, ele me beijou. Quer dizer, ele deu um pouco o braço a torcer, não? Ele admitiu, mesmo que sem palavras, que gosta de mim.

A mulher mais velha deu um meio sorriso.

- Remus sempre foi excepcionalmente fechado. Para ter conseguido abrir uma brecha no encouraçado dele, você deve ter realmente se esforçado. Mas o que significa "dia da sopa"?

- Só que ele fez sopa naquele dia. Ele cozinha muito bem, sabia? – ela sorriu de leve, mas logo sua face voltou a se fechar e ela desviou o olhar, fixando-os na janela aberta, por onde a noite podia ser vista, começando a mergulhar todo o mundo em sua colcha de escuridão – Ele passou mais ou menos uma semana um pouco mais receptivo à minha presença. E depois... Depois simplesmente voltou a se fechar. Ele evita ficar sozinho comigo, evita permanecer muito tempo na minha presença, evita até me dirigir a palavra. E eu tenho a impressão de que estou enlouquecendo aos poucos com isso!

Tonks terminou sua confissão com a voz ligeiramente embargada. Andrômeda observou os olhos azulados da filha brilharem ligeiramente até que a moça pigarreasse, conseguindo afinal controlar a vontade de chorar.

Nunca vira sua Nymphadora daquele jeito. Ela jamais se deixara abater por alguma dificuldade ou obstáculo. Desde criança, sempre fora esperta – um tanto desastrada – e muito segura do que queria. Por anos, a menina fora uma verdadeira fortaleza, avessa a relacionamentos sérios, quase um garoto em suas brincadeiras.

- Nym... Sente aqui. – a mulher pediu, abrindo espaço na poltrona para a filha.

A moça levantou-se, quase se arrastando até a mãe. Andrômeda abriu os braços, fazendo com que Nymphadora se aninhasse contra o corpo dela. Por alguns instantes, elas permaneceram em silêncio, enquanto a morena passava os dedos levemente pelos cabelos lilases da outra, numa carícia terna.

- Mãe... – Tonks chamou em uma voz fraca. Nunca se sentira tão fraca e fragilizada quanto naquele momento.

- Calma, pequena... Nós vamos resolver isso... – Andrômeda sorriu – Eu acho que tenho uma idéia. A bem da verdade, as situações eram até parecidas... Eu só preciso providenciar um chocolate quente e...

- Do que a senhora está falando? – ela levantou ligeiramente a cabeça, encarando os olhos escuros da mãe.

Andrômeda sorriu.

- Eu estou falando de sedução.

* * *

Caminhava sob a chuva, olhos semi-cerrados, sem se importar com a água fria que penetrava sob sua capa, seu colete, escorrendo pela pele pálida, parecendo disposta a congelá-lo.

Carros passavam acelerados ao seu redor e, uma ou duas vezes, motoristas nervosos tiveram que frear quase em cima dele. Isso, entretanto, não parecia muito importante.

Nada parecia importante, para dizer a verdade.

Com as mãos mergulhadas nos bolsos, ele continuava seu caminho, sem dar maior atenção aos outros passantes. Estava imerso em seus próprios pensamentos, imerso em suas lembranças, em suas dores.

Algumas vielas depois, estava junto a uma grande praça mal cuidada. Aquele já fora um bairro nobre da cidade – hoje era apenas mais um entre dezenas de outros. A lama espirrava em seus sapatos e na longa capa que usava para se proteger à medida que seus passos ecoavam contra ela.

Parou diante de uma porta quase despercebida entre as outras ao seu redor. Número 12. Com cuidado, tirou uma chave prateada do bolso, colocando-a na fechadura e girando duas vezes.

Tão logo entrou no hall, fechando a porta atrás de si, sentiu a diferença de temperatura. Lá dentro, o ar estava abafado, ligeiramente carregado. Por mais limpezas que fossem feitas naquela casa, ele duvidava que, algum dia, aquela mistura de mofo e de coisa guardada se fosse.

Tirando a capa e o casaco, ele dirigiu-se para as escadarias, subindo os degraus lentamente. O corredor que levava aos quartos estava silencioso. Estreitou os olhos. Geralmente, quando chegava àquela hora em casa, Tonks estava em seu quarto, ouvindo musica no último volume enquanto atualizava algum relatório.

Ela não estava de ronda aquela noite. Ele saberia. Mesmo porque, passara no Ministério aquela tarde para encontrar Shacklebolt e a moça não estava lá. Teria acontecido alguma coisa? Ela podia ter se sentido mal e voltado para o St. Mungus... A pancada que ela levara na cabeça fora extremamente violenta e, por alguns instantes, ele chegara a pensar que a perdera.

Sentindo o coração ligeiramente acelerado, ele empurrou a porta do quarto que ela costumava utilizar. Alguns pôsteres de bandas bruxas decoravam as paredes repintadas de lilás. Ele sorriu de leve. Aquela parecia ser a cor preferida dela. Uma série de barbantes estava amarrada na cabeceira da cama, de acordo com ela, um para cada coisa que ela precisava se lembrar, já que não tinha dedos suficientes para suprir sua falta de memória.

Por alguns instantes, ele apenas observou o aposento, recostado ao umbral da porta. Até uma voz grave interromper o curso de seus pensamentos.

- Ela foi visitar a mãe. – um instante de silêncio e a voz voltou a soar - Meus descendentes parecem não gostar muito desta casa.

Havia um certo tom de melancolia na voz sem corpo de Phineas Black. Remus levantou os olhos ambarinos, fixando-os na moldura vazia que permanecia num canto do quarto.

- Creio que nem mesmo você gostava deste lugar. – Remus respondeu numa voz cansada.

Não houve resposta. Meneando a cabeça, ele voltou a fechar cuidadosamente a porta do quarto de Tonks, dirigindo-se para o próprio aposento. Ele também modificara um pouco o cômodo para tornar-se mais agradável a ele. De maneira geral, Grimmauld Place era um lugar opressivo. Não gostava daquela casa, a última prisão daquele que fora um de seus melhores amigos. Mas alguém precisava ficar na sede da Ordem.

Sentou-se pesadamente na cama, que rangeu de leve com esse movimento. Passando as mãos pelo cabelo, fechou os olhos, escondendo o rosto em seguida.

A guerra estava se tornando cada dia mais violenta. Tinham atacado a Toca na semana retrasada. Sorte dos Weasley que Fleur tivesse começado a sentir as primeiras contrações de madrugada, pouco antes dos comensais chegarem.

Tinham destruído tudo. Não sobrara um único tijolo da alegre Toca. A fúria com que a casa tinha sido atacada não podia ser comparada nem mesmo com as últimas "festinhas" de comensais em vilarejos trouxas. Não fora um simples ataque, mas uma resposta. Uma resposta ao que quer que Harry, Ron e Mione estivessem fazendo àquelas alturas.

Estranhamente, aquilo não parecia importar tanto assim para ele. Como nada mais parecia importar. Ele sentia que estava chegando a um ponto em que sua vida já não fazia sentido algum.

Talvez tivesse sido daquela maneira que Sirius se sentira naquelas últimas semanas, antes da invasão do Departamento de Mistérios, antes do véu. Talvez James também tivesse sentido aquilo nos últimos dias em Godric's Hollow, tentando se convencer de que ficaria tudo bem com a esposa e com o filho.

Talvez Peter também se sentisse assim...

Com um suspiro, ele deixou o corpo cansado pender para trás. Deitado, observou o teto de madeira. Aqui e ali, ainda podia ver qualquer coisa que lembrava o antigo estado do aposento antes que ele tentasse consertar as coisas com um pouco de magia.

Nos últimos tempos, apenas uma coisa fazia com que ele reagisse, mesmo que timidamente. Ela costumava dormir no primeiro quarto daquele mesmo corredor, nunca tinha uma aparência muito constante, embora preferisse cabelos curtos lilases e os olhos pendendo entre o azul e o cinzento sombrio de todos os membros de sua família.

Nymphadora Tonks...

Ele não entendia exatamente o que sentia por ela. Só sabia que era impossível ficar impassível diante de uma bela moça de vinte e poucos anos que passava os dias repetindo que o queria, que precisava dele.

Mas se não a amava – ou se não tinha certeza do que sentia afinal por ela – não podia se deixar guiar apenas pelos próprios instintos. O lobo dizia para terminar com aquela tortura de uma vez por todas. O humano pedia que ele esperasse, que ela não merecia a maldição que ele carregava.

Ele tentava agir com o lado humano. Mas não era de ferro. Por vezes, acabava por ceder. E estava começando a ficar cada vez mais difícil controlar-se quando ela se pendurava em seu pescoço, roubando beijos e carícias.

Mais um suspiro. Remus voltou a se levantar, encarando uma estante junto à lareira que costumava aquecer o quarto. Tonks costumava dizer que aquele era seu pequeno altar. Alia havia fotos de todas as pessoas que tinham sido importantes para ele, um dia.

Numa moldura dourada e gasta, seus pais sorriam, embora um ar tristonho não deixasse de ser percebido nos olhos deles. Em outra, James, Sirius, Peter e ele, os quatro bem mais jovens, faziam uma guerra de bolas de neve.

Havia fotos de Lily com as outras colegas de turma - Marlene, Emmeline, Alice, Dorcas... Outra da formatura, com todos juntos. Uma do casamento de James e Lily, outra de Harry recém-nascido... Fotos de Dumbledore, Hagrid, McGonagall, e até uma do Natal de dois anos atrás, de Sirius com os Weasley, Harry e Hermione.

E, por fim, havia uma foto de Nymphadora entre Moody e Shacklebolt. Ele passou os dedos de leve pela face risonha da moça na fotografia. Fechando os olhos, lembrou-se do corpo dela estirado no chão, o corte na cabeça... Lembrou-se dos dias passados à cabeceira dela, enquanto ela estava inconsciente... De uma noite de sábado, duas semanas atrás, quando se deixara levar por aqueles olhos de tempestade, quando...

Meneou a cabeça. Aquilo não voltaria a se repetir. Não se dependesse exclusivamente de sua vontade.

* * *

Ted sentiu o habitual peso no fundo do estômago instantes antes de reabrir os olhos e sair pela lareira de sua casa, espanando as roupas da cinza e da fuligem.

Ouviu o som de risos abafados vindos da sala e sentiu um sorriso formar-se em seu próprio rosto enquanto abraçava contra o peito a sacola e a pasta de professor.

Nymphadora foi a primeira a perceber a chegada do pai. Levantando-se rapidamente e tomando cuidado com o mar de álbuns e velhos cadernos da mãe que agora estavam todos espalhados no chão, ela correu para ele, pendurando-se em seu pescoço enquanto lhe dava um beijo estalado no rosto.

- Olá, papai! Como está o senhor?

- Chegamos em Shakespeare hoje. – ele sorriu, trocando um olhar com a esposa, que continuava sentada com um velho álbum no colo – Aliás, falando nisso... "Eu te amo com tanto do meu coração que não me sobra coração para declarar coisa nenhuma".

O sorriso sumiu dos lábios da moça. Aquela era uma velha mania do pai, professor de literatura: cumprimentar todos sempre com uma citação. Geralmente, ele recebia uma citação de volta e corria a anotá-la no surrado caderno que sempre carregava em sua pasta.

Entretanto, preferiria que o pai não tivesse puxado logo uma citação sobre amor.

- "O amor é completamente cego, ligeiramente surdo, fala pelos cotovelos e, para completar, é meio retardado".

- De quem é essa? – Ted perguntou, olhando para a filha com curiosidade.

- Eu mesma. – ela respondeu, com um meio sorriso triste – Bem, agora que o senhor já chegou, acho que posso ir cuidar das minhas próprias coisas. Tenham uma boa noite.

Ela beijou o pai mais uma vez e acenou de leve para a mãe, aparatando em seguida.

- O que deu nessa menina? – ele perguntou, voltando-se para a esposa.

- Síndrome de amor platônico. – Andrômeda respondeu, meneando a cabeça enquanto se levantava – Trouxe mais algum filme para mim?

- Coppola. – ele respondeu simplesmente, entregando uma sacola de fitas para ela.

- Ted, eu amo você, sabia? – Andrômeda observou, com os olhos brilhantes.

O homem apenas sorriu.

- É, eu sei, querida. Eu sei...


	2. Chapter 2

**Na sua estante - parte 2**

* * *

O som de uma porta batendo fez com que ele acordasse, pulando na cama. Remus piscou os olhos, confuso por alguns instantes, antes de tomar consciência de onde estava. Olhou para o relógio no pulso. Passava das sete e a chuva continuava a bater em sua janela.

Ele rapidamente se levantou, descendo as escadarias a tempo de ver uma Tonks totalmente encharcada, parada junto ao vestíbulo, tirando o cachecol e a capa azul que estava usando.

Ela voltou-se para ele ao ouvir seus passos, passando a mão pelo suéter molhado, fazendo com que a poça de água que surgira aos seus pés aumentasse ainda mais.

- Hum... Boa noite, Remus. Mau tempo, não?

- Você estava na casa da Andie? – ele perguntou, tirando a varinha do bolso, apontando para ela – _Secare_.

- Estava. E quando eu saí de lá, não havia nem uma nuvem no céu. De onde veio todo esse aguaceiro? – ela perguntou, tirando também o suéter, ficando apenas com a camisa de manga longa que usava sobre toda aquela roupa – Obrigada.

- Começou a chover mais cedo. – ele respondeu, acercando-se dela – Você não deveria ter levado chuva. Ainda está fraca pra isso.

Ela abriu um meio sorriso, arqueando a sobrancelha na direção dele.

- Não estou não. Tem alguma coisa para comer aí?

- Acho que Mundungus deixou uns pacotes de carne mais cedo... Eu posso ver se... Vá vestir alguma coisa mais quente, Nymphadora.

- Você nunca vai entender que eu detesto meu nome, não é? – ela perguntou, já se dirigindo para as escadas – Você e minha mãe são as únicas pessoas que insistem em me chamar de Nymphadora.

Remus ficou em silêncio, lembrando-se por algum motivo, de James e Lily e da ruiva gritando para o rapaz "É Evans para você!". Tonks observou-o por cima dos ombros enquanto começava a subir os degraus. O homem tinha um sorriso meio nostálgico nos lábios e meneava a cabeça para si mesmo.

Fechou-se no quarto, tirando o resto da roupa ainda meio úmida. O feitiço de secar era tão eficiente quanto uma máquina secadora de roupas. Podia até tirar a maior parte da água, mas não era a mesma coisa que estar realmente seca. Guardasse uma roupa logo depois de passar pela tal máquina e acabaria com o guarda-roupa cheio de mofo.

Isso já acontecera pelo menos duas vezes com o pai...

Sorriu, trocando-se, ao mesmo tempo em que se lembrava das "dicas" da mãe. Quem precisava de livros de auto-ajuda se tinha Andrômeda Black como mãe?

- Muito bem... Roupas ligeiramente decotadas... Justas... Maquiagem leve, perfume... A música eu providencio lá embaixo. Velas... – ela olhou para os candelabros e para a lareira que assegurava a luz de todos os aposentos do número 12 do Largo Grimmauld – Bem, estamos numa autêntica mansão bruxa. Não há eletricidade, nós estamos sempre à luz de velas... Quem foi que disse que luzes de velas são românticas? Por que não funcionou até hoje?

Meneou a cabeça, terminando de se arrumar e lançando um feitiço de glamour em si mesma. Se não conseguisse deixar Remus de joelhos aquela noite, não haveria mais para onde correr.

Olhou-se no espelho improvisado junto à cômoda. Uma calça ligeiramente mais justa, uma blusa com decote quadrado revelando o colo branco... Nada que o fizesse perceber diretamente suas intenções, mas o suficiente para deixá-lo de queixo caído.

Ao deixar o quarto, percebeu luzes no quarto de Remus, ao final do corredor. Aparentemente, ele deixara a lareira acesa. Tudo bem que tinham feitiços anti-incêndio e tudo o mais, mas aquela não era exatamente uma boa idéia...

Ela seguiu até os aposentos dele, aproximando-se da lareira, parando a meio caminho ao perceber a velha estante que ela considerava o altar dele. E surpreendeu-se ao perceber que havia uma foto dela ali. Ou melhor, duas. Em uma ela estava, sorridente, entre Moody e Shacklebolt. E na outra...

Era a mesma foto. Só que ele dera um jeito de recortá-la e deixá-la sozinha em sua moldura. A fotografia estava mais afastada das outras e não havia nela a mesma fina película de pó das outras. O que significa que ela era relativamente recente.

Um sorriso bobo brincou em seus lábios. Silenciosamente, ela desceu as escadas, parando junto à porta da cozinha. Remus observava o forno, agachado no chão, enquanto o cheiro delicioso da carne se espalhava pela casa, por alguns instantes sobrepondo-se ao ar antigo e viciado que vicejava sempre.

- Então... Já está pronto? Eu estou morrendo de fome.

Ele levantou os olhos, preparando-se para responder, mas parou com a boca aberta, olhando para ela, ligeiramente confuso.

Tonks sentiu vontade de fazer uma dancinha da vitória naquele exato instante. Santa Andrômeda Black!

- Hum... Você... Você pode ir se sentando, fica pronto em um instante.

Ela sorriu, sentando-se à mesa do refeitório. Alguns minutos depois, Remus abriu a porta do forno, tirando com cuidado uma travessa de filé. Colocando-a sobre a mesa, ele ofereceu a faca à moça, que começou a cortar a carne enquanto ele buscava pratos limpos para os dois.

- Tem um pouco de molho na despensa. Você quer que eu traga? – ele perguntou, sem olhar para ela, enquanto colocava dois pratos sobre a mesa.

Tonks estava perdida entre o cheiro do prato e o jogo de luz e sombra em que a cozinha estava mergulhada. Nunca tinha prestado atenção na ligeira penumbra em que a casa vivia mergulhada.

- Pode ser. – ela respondeu, tirando um pequeno pedaço da carne e levando-a aos lábios.

Se algum dia se casasse com Remus, eles certamente passariam muito tempo na cozinha. Aquele arranjo deles ficarem em Grimmauld Place era temporário, por conta da necessidade de sempre ser necessário membros da Ordem na sede para qualquer eventualidade; a turma estava se revezando mensalmente ali e, dentro de duas semanas, seria a vez dos Weasley passarem uma temporada na mansão Black.

Em todo caso, nem em casa comera tão bem quanto comia na companhia de Remus. Andrômeda cozinhava bem, era verdade, mas não era a mesma coisa de Remus. Ele tinha um certo dom para os temperos...

Pensamentos ligeiramente pervertidos dançaram em sua mente e ela meneou a cabeça, embora mantivesse um sorriso malicioso nos lábios rosados. Pouco depois, Remus voltou à cozinha com o molho e um pacote de biscoitos da sorte.

- Mundungus também trouxe isso com os últimos mantimentos... Parece que ele anda freqüentando o bairro chinês da cidade.

- Estamos dando uma festa? – ela perguntou, sorridente – Acho que está faltando a música, não?

Ele estreitou os olhos enquanto ela tirava a varinha do bolso, girando-a entre os dedos enquanto murmurava algo quase inaudível. Um suave "thump" fê-lo perceber que ela isolara acusticamente a cozinha para impedir o quadro da mãe de Sirius de acordar. Pouco depois, uma melodia suave preencheu o aposento, enquanto ela se sentava, começando a se servir.

Remus apenas suspirou, sentando-se também. O jantar transcorreu em estranho silêncio. Ele quase se sentia incomodado. Era difícil ver Nymphadora quieta por tanto tempo. Teria acontecido alguma coisa de errado?

- Nymphadora... – ele se ouviu dizer, sem raciocinar muito bem no que estava fazendo.

Ela fez uma careta em resposta.

- Você é um chato.

Ele não deu atenção à provocação.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Andie e Ted estão bem?

Tonks assentiu, ainda fazendo bico.

- Sim, eles estão bem e não, não aconteceu nada.

- Você está muito quieta. – ele observou, antes que conseguisse se refrear.

- E você, muito falante. – ela respondeu, sorrindo – Parece que houve uma troca de identidades aqui hoje, não? Talvez fosse uma boa idéia...

Remus sentiu uma sirene tocando em sua cabeça. Não era uma boa idéia saber o que seria uma boa idéia para a moça à sua frente.

- Acho que vou lavar os pratos. – ele se levantou, voltando-se para a pia – Já terminou o seu jantar? É bom voltar para a cama e cobrir-se bem, não faz muito tempo que você esteve no hospital e...

Tonks mordeu os lábios, levantando-se e tirando a varinha do bolso novamente.

- Você vai continuar mesmo fugindo de mim, não é?

Ele estreitou os olhos.

- Nymphadora, você...

Ela apontou a varinha para ele, o rosto rubro. Remus deu um passo para trás, ligeiramente surpreso até perceber que seu suéter e suas calças tinham se transformado em um... vestido de festa?

Passou as mãos pelo veludo do vestido vinho, justo até a cintura antes de se abrir numa saia rodada.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – ele perguntou, voltando-se novamente para ela.

Apontando a varinha para si mesma, ela fez suas roupas transformarem-se em um elegante smoking preto.

- Bem, já que sempre sou eu que tenho que tomar as atitudes, parece-me que deveria ser eu a usar calças por aqui. – ela sorriu – E não me olhe com essa cara! Estou apenas seguindo todas as velhas piadas chauvinistas que contam por aí.

Remus cruzou os braços, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- É impressão minha ou você está tentando dizer que eu não sou homem?

- Não, estou tentando dizer que você é uma lesma. Agora, aceita dançar, gentil senhorita?

Remus observou ela estender a mão em sua direção. Aquilo era simplesmente... Inacreditável! O que aquela maluca pensava que estava fazendo?

- Você não vai dançar comigo?

- Não acho que seja uma boa idéia. – ele respondeu, voltando-se novamente para a pia.

Tonks sentiu o sorriso morrer em seu rosto. Estreitando os olhos, ela colocou a mão sobre o ombro dele.

- Fugindo da raia, querido?

Havia um ligeiro tom de ironia nas palavras dela, mas os olhos cinzentos traíam a mágoa que ele acabara de causar. Remus respirou fundo, lembrando-se dos pensamentos que tivera mais cedo naquele dia. Não podia se deixar levar pelo lobo. Não podia.

- Apenas deixando para outra oportunidade.

Ela deu um passo para trás, fechando os pulsos com força.

- Ótimo. – ela resmungou, dando as costas e ele - Ótimo! Vá ficar com suas fotos ou o que diabos quiser!

Com uma tranqüilidade que ele estava longe de sentir naquele momento, Remus voltou a se aproximar dela, segurando-a de leve pelo ombro.

- Você está com raiva de mim agora? – ele perguntou em um sussurro.

Ela virou-se para ele, extremamente vermelha, os cabelos, que usara negros naquela noite, caídos sobre o rosto de porcelana.

- Não, não estou com raiva. Eu estou completamente frustrada, incrivelmente perdida e quase que perdendo o controle sobre minha sanidade!

- Tonks... – ele soltou o ombro dela, abaixando a cabeça. - Eu deveria ter previsto isso...

- Por Merlin e Agrippa, Remus! Você não deveria ter previsto nada! Eu que fui idiota o suficiente para me apaixonar por você! Eu devo ter pirado no hipogrifo doido...

Ela voltou a dar as costas a ele, caminhando nervosamente pela cozinha.

- Nym...

Voltando-se para ele com o dedo em riste, ela rilhou os dentes.

- Agora você vai me ouvir! Eu não fiz nada nos últimos tempos, nada, NADA além de pensar em você, em me perguntar o que fazer para você me notar, em me perder em sonhos e conjecturas... Em acreditar que eu realmente poderia ser feliz ao seu lado... Mas você... Você parece se sentir feliz em se fazer de vítima, você só está realmente satisfeito quando mergulha na fossa, quando, quando... Argh! Por que eu ainda perco tempo com você?

Ela se virou para sair, mas nesse instante ele a segurou pelo braço.

- Tonks, por favor... – ele pediu timidamente – Eu não queria... Eu sinto muito...

- Você sente muito? – ela rugiu – VOCÊ SENTE MUITO?

- EU GOSTO DE VOCÊ! SATISFEITA?

- E EU GOSTO DAS MINHAS PANTUFAS DE ZEBRINHA! GOSTAR, Remus Lupin? Gostar, eu gosto dos fios de barbante amarrados na minha cama. Gostar? Entenda de uma vez por todas: EU AMO VOCÊ. Mas por que eu perco o meu tempo, não é mesmo? Adeus, Lupin!

E, furiosa, ela sumiu rapidamente pela porta da cozinha. Remus sentiu o corpo todo reagir dolorosamente quando a porta da frente bateu, ao mesmo tempo em que os gritos da Senhora Black começavam a ecoar pela casa.

- BASTARDOS IMUNDOS! COSPURCANDO MINHA CASA! MALDITOS, MALDITOS SEJAM TODOS VOCÊS!

Sentindo o coração falhar duas batidas, ele se sentou junto à mesa, observando os biscoitos da sorte que trouxera para depois do jantar. Uma melodia triste ainda ecoava, fazendo contraponto aos gritos ensandecidos da mãe de Sirius.

Com os dedos trêmulos, ele abriu a embalagem do biscoito, sentindo a textura doce e delicada do doce em seus lábios. O pequeno bilhete da sorte enrolado rolou entre seus dedos e, quase inconscientemente, ele abriu o papel.

_Não deixe sua sorte escapar entre os dedos, seu imbecil! Vá atrás dela!_

Arregalou os olhos, olhando o papel mais intensamente. Mas que raios...

_O que você está esperando? Quer que eu vá aí lhe dar uns bons chutes para ver se você acorda? Vá atrás da minha prima!_

- Sirius? – ele perguntou para si mesmo – Acho que estou tendo alucinações...

_Agora!_

Incapaz de desobedecer a ordem do biscoito da sorte, ele levantou da cadeira e, ainda com seu longo e recém-adquirido vestido de veludo, saiu tropeçando pela porta, ainda sem notar os gritos de Walburga Black. Tinha assuntos mais importantes a tratar...


	3. Chapter 3

**Na sua estante - parte 3**

* * *

Nymphadora correu sob a chuva por alguns instantes, sentido o paletó rapidamente se encharcando, e pregando-se à pele. Os olhos ardiam, mas ela não se daria chance de chorar por ele. Ela não se daria chance de chorar por homem nenhum no mundo.

Mesmo que fosse por um que sabia lavar, passar e cozinhar, que era incrivelmente fofo e...

- Agora chega, Tonks. – ela resmungou para si mesma – Por favor, preserve um pouco de dignidade e auto-estima.

Sem se importar com a tempestade ou com o vento que rugia ao seu redor, ela caminhava sem muita noção do caminho que fazia. Até sentir um par de braços apertarem-na pela cintura e um corpo quente encostar às suas costas.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo debaixo dessa chuva?

A moça sentiu o corpo gelar ao reconhecer o dono da voz. Livrando-se dos braços dele, ela girou os calcanhares, encarando Remus Lupin, ainda com o longo vestido em que ela transfigurara as roupas dele, olhando-a preocupado.

Tinham sorte da rua estar vazia. Seria realmente uma cena muito ridícula de se ver, ela vestida de homem e ele, de mulher. Ambos encharcados.

Fora que vinho, definitivamente, não era a cor de Remus.

Respirou fundo. Tinha que manter a mente fechada. Não ia cair de novo na toca do lobo. Não mesmo. De jeito nenhum.

- Estou me afastando de você. Não era isso que o excelentíssimo queria?

Remus fechou os olhos por alguns instantes e, no segundo seguinte, envolveu a cintura dela em um abraço apertado. Tonks sentiu o chão faltar sob seus pés enquanto ele mergulhava o rosto na curva do pescoço dela, a respiração quente fazendo com que todo seu corpo se contraísse.

Bem... Considerando que ela não chegara realmente a sair da "toca do lobo", visto que, que para esse tipo de coisa, de acordo com as citações de seu pai, apenas o tempo era remédio, podia cometer perjúrio, não?

- Não... Não é isso que você quer? – ela perguntou, numa voz mínima, também de olhos fechados, aos poucos relaxando em meio ao abraço dele.

Em vez de responder, ele endireitou o corpo, encarando-a. Tonks teve que erguer ligeiramente o rosto para encará-lo de volta, visto que ele era bem mais alto que ela. Havia duas pequenas cicatrizes aparentemente recentes na face do homem, uma sobre o nariz e outra no supercílio. Várias outras marcas, já embranquecidas pelo tempo, faziam companhia àquelas lembranças da última lua cheia.

- Não. Não é isso que eu quero. – ele respondeu firme, embora sua voz fosse quase um sussurro.

Ela piscou os olhos, ligeiramente incerta do que fazer. Geralmente era ela que tomava alguma atitude, mas naquele momento, tudo o que ela queria era ser a parte mais frágil da relação e deixar ele tomar as rédeas da situação.

Que se danasse o feminismo e a igualdade de sexos. Se ele continuasse a segurá-la daquela maneira, ela derreteria no segundo seguinte.

Perdida em seus pensamentos confusos, ela sentiu parte da chuva sobre seu rosto ser bloqueada pela face do homem à sua frente. Instante depois, os lábios mornos de Remus roçaram os seus. Ela fechou os olhos, segurando-o firmemente pela gola do vestido, aprofundando o beijo.

Remus respirou fundo, sentindo a chuva misturar-se ao gosto de Nymphadora, uma mistura de filé com biscoitos doces. Apertando-a mais fortemente pela cintura, ele inclinou o rosto, fazendo-a suspirar dentro do beijo.

O fôlego quase a abandonava quando ele se separou, embora sem soltá-la.

- Vamos voltar pra casa. – a voz dele estava rouca e havia qualquer coisa de indefinível nos olhos dele.

Ela assentiu, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, antes de segui-lo. Na sala, Walburga Black voltara a se aquietar e seu retrato mantinha-se escondido atrás de cortinas rotas. Remus tirou o paletó dela, antes de, com a varinha, murmurar mais um feitiço secante nos dois.

- Você precisa se trocar. Ou vai acabar pegando um resfriado. E já passou tempo suficiente no St. Mungus, na minha opinião.

Sorrindo, ela voltou-se para as escadarias, correndo pelos degraus, sumindo no corredor. Ele meneou a cabeça e voltou a atenção para a cozinha, lembrando-se do bilhete do biscoito. Em seguida, observou novamente as escadas. E, lentamente, começou a subir.

Podia ouvir a voz alegre de Nymphadora ecoando já próximo ao quarto dela. A porta estava aberta e ele se encostou ao portal, sorrindo enquanto observava a porta entreaberta do banheiro. Pouco depois, ela voltou a aparecer, dessa vez enfiada em uma longa camisola de flanela azul com mangas bem mais longas que seus braços. Os cabelos estavam novamente lilases e os olhos tinham um certo brilho avermelhado nas pupilas.

Ele se perguntou se alguma vez conseguiria se acostumar amar uma pessoa que, a cada dia, dependendo do humor, alterava a própria aparência. A moça observou o sorriso dele ser substituído por uma feição mais séria, os olhos profundos fixos nela. Conhecia aquele semblante...

- Remus? – ela chamou, parando junto dele.

- Eu preferia que você se mostrasse... Como você realmente é. – ele pediu, passando as mãos pelos cabelos dela.

Quase que imediatamente, ela se transformou numa moça morena, de brilhantes olhos cor de tempestade. Ele sorriu tristemente e ela percebeu que, se não fizesse alguma coisa rápido, ele se afastaria de novo.

Fechando os olhos, ela segurou-o pelo braço, estendendo a mão dele sobre seu seio. Remus segurou a respiração, observando-a aturdido enquanto ela reabria as orbes cinzentas docemente.

- Remus... Eu não quero ser mais um retrato na sua estante. Eu não aceito que você só admita que me quer tanto quanto eu te quero quando está diante de um pedaço de papel sem vida. Eu quero que você me guarde aqui... – ela colocou a mão no peito dele, antes de apertar a mão dele contra o próprio seio – da mesma maneira que eu te tenho aqui.

Os olhos dele voltaram a expressar o brilho indefinido com o qual ela sempre se surpreendia. Com cuidado, Remus voltou a se aproximar, passando os braços pela cintura dela, trazendo-a para junto de si.

Mais um beijo. Dessa vez, mais calmo do que aquele que tinham trocado sob a chuva. Ela sentiu as mãos dele correrem sobre a camisola, antes de segurarem-na pela cintura firmemente, levantando-a do chão.

Riu, afastando-se dele quando ele a deitou na cama.

- Você ainda está com esse vestido idiota?

- Bem, receio que eu tenha que pagar por parte dos meus pecados até provar que tenho dignidade o suficiente para usar as calças. – ele sorriu, acariciando o rosto dela de leve – Eu amo você, Nymphadora.

Ela assentiu carinhosamente.

- Eu também amo você. Mesmo de saias.

Foi a vez dele rir. Ela se sentou na cama, puxando-o pelas mãos antes de se sentar às costas dele e, delicadamente, começar a abrir os botões do corpete do vestido, revelando a pele machucada do corpo de Remus. Beijando uma cicatriz no ombro dele, ela deixou o tecido escorregar pelo torso dele ao mesmo tempo em que se sentava no colo do ex-professor.

- Eu queria poder ajudar... Queria poder evitar tanta dor... – ela observou num murmúrio, passando os dedos de leve sobre uma das cicatrizes maiores no peito dele.

- Você já faz isso. – ele respondeu, segurando-a firmemente pela cintura – Só olhar para você já parece aliviar todas as dores que existem.

- Está me chamando de remédio, Remus? – ela riu – Você sabia que certos remédios viciam?

- Isso explicaria como chegamos a esse ponto, não? – ele murmurou, voltando a beijá-la, antes de escorregar os lábios pela curva do pescoço, ao mesmo tempo em que inclinava o corpo sobre o dela.

Incapaz de responder, ela abraçou-o pelo pescoço, enquanto as mãos dele se perdiam entre as dobras da camisola, logo em seguida insinuando-se sobre a pele. Remus fechou os olhos, ofegante, encostando a testa junto ao ombro de Tonks. Respirando fundo, ele beijou a linha do decote dela – uma, duas, três vezes, antes de puxar a barra do vestido até a cintura da auror.

Ela levantou os braços, permitindo que ele terminasse de despi-la, sentindo a pele quente dele contra a sua.

- Você nunca estará apenas na minha estante. – ele murmurou, encarando-a mais uma vez, respondendo ao que ela dissera poucos minutos antes – Eu prometo, nunca...

Tonks sorriu.

- Sempre. – ela sussurrou, antes de trazê-lo pela nuca, beijando-o mais uma vez.

**.FIM.**


End file.
